Don't Starve: Reign of Giants
Don't Starve: Reign of Giants is downloadable content for Don't Starve. The Reign of Giants DLC was announced on January 15, 2014 and released on April 30, 2014 on PC (Windows/Linux/Mac) and on July 22, 2014 on PlayStation 4. The Reign of Giants content is also bundled with the base Don't Starve game under the name Don't Starve: Giant Edition (Don't Starve: Pocket Edition for iOS) for other platforms, including PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 Wii U, Xbox One, and iOS. A simplified Early Beta version was released to forum users playing through Steam on February 27, 2014 and, after two updates, an official Beta was released to all Steam users on April 2, 2014. Official Description Don’t Starve: Reign of Giants is an expansion pack that adds new characters, seasons, creatures, biomes, and other challenges to Don’t Starve. The entire world of Don’t Starve has been expanded and is now even more uncompromising! New mysteries, challenges and scientific innovations await your discovery. Manage your resources well, because the wilderness of Don’t Starve has learned some new tricks. Key Features: * New playable characters: Reign of Giants adds two characters for players to discover and survive with. Play as Wigfrid, a stage actress who went a bit too far with method acting on her latest role, an ancient Valkyrie, or Webber, a young boy who lives inside the spider who tried to eat him long ago. * Year-round starvation: Struggle through a full year of seasons as you experience the torrential rain falls of spring and the blistering heat of summer. * A bigger, badder world: New biomes have been filled to the brim with new creatures and gatherables that will either help you survive - or kill you. * An extra save slot: You asked, we delivered. * Giants: They’re in the name for crying out loud! Features Reign of Giants is an expansion focused on bringing content to the surface world. Its features include: World *3 Seasons **Spring **An expanded Summer **Autumn *Biomes **Desert **Deciduous Forest *Glommer's Statue *Hollow Stump *Mini Glacier *Moleworm Burrow *Moose/Goose Egg *Tumbleweed Mechanics *Wetness *Overheating *Effects of Full Moons Characters *Wigfrid *Webber Giants *Bearger *Moose *Dragonfly Mobs/Plants *Birchnut Tree *Birchnutter *Buzzard *Cactus *Catcoon *Glommer *Moleworm *Volt Goat *Varg *Mosling Items/Structures *Craftables **Battle Helm **Battle Spear **Siesta Lean-to **Luxury Fan **Eyebrella **Insulated Pack **Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit **Moggles **Bucket-o-poop **Ice Flingomatic **Scalemail **Morning Star **Weather Pain **Scaled Chest **Old Bell **Fashion Melon **Ice Cube **Cat Cap **Rain Hat **Rain Coat **Floral Shirt **Summer Frest **Hibearnation Vest *Food **Raw and Roasted Birchnut **Raw and Grilled Watermelon **Raw and Cooked Cactus Flesh **Watermelon Seeds **Cactus Flower **Melonsicle **Ice Cream **Guacamole **Spicy Chili **Trail Mix **Flower Salad **Electric Milk **Ice *Cat Tail *Glommer's Flower *Glommer's Wings *Glommer's Goop *Volt Goat Horn *Down Feather *Scales *Thick Fur *Webber's Skull Tweaks/Changes to existing content * Captured small animals (Rabbits, Birds etc.) now starve to death if not fed. * Deerclops can now freeze opponents and has a smaller attack range. * Ghosts' attacks no longer ignore armor. * Many existing equippable items now offer differing amounts of water resistance. * Many existing items and structures are now flammable. * Both the Piggyback and Krampus Sack are waterproof (items inside don't become wet) and the Piggyback slows the player down less. * The Umbrella and the Straw Hat now lose durability when equipped. * The Thermal Stone and Ham Bat can now be cooled in an Ice Box or Snow Chester. * Lightning can now hit and damage the player. * Food ready to be harvested on Crock Pots and Drying Racks will start to spoil and some existing meals give warmth, or cool the player down when consumed. * Many Set Pieces have a higher chance to spawn in Sandbox Mode. Frog Rain can also happen outside of Adventure Mode. * During Spring, flowers will spawn on their own, Bees will become aggressive and Beefalo will be constantly in heat. * Clockwork Monsters and Chess Biomes are now more numerous. * Many items and structures have new recipes and crafting tiers. * Electrical Doodads is no longer exclusive to Wagstaff and can now be crafted by all Characters. * Bones can now be hammered for Bone Shards. * When the player dies, a Skeleton will be left at that location with the player's items. * Weather effects now happen in Caves and Ruins too. * Many items considered non-renewable can be made renewable with Tumbleweeds. This includes Thulecite (requires Thulecite to begin with), Gems, Gears, and Graveyard Trinkets. * Additional options were added to the World Customization menu. Adventure Mode and the different presets were tuned to fit the RoG changes. * Trees now offer protection from overheating and rain. * Striking a Mob with a Torch or Lighter may set it on fire. * Beehives, Killer Bee Hives, Spider Dens and Slurtle Mounds can be lit on fire directly using a Torch, Lighter or Fire Staff. * Fertilizers and Ice Staves can be used to extinguish fires directly. * Feathers can now be used as fuel. * Glow Berries and Deerclops Eyeballs are now stackable. * The Ham Bat now does less damage as it spoils. * Silks become tradable. Access The Reign of Giants content may be turned on or off as a single unit when starting a new game. In the 'New Game' menu is a checkbox labeled "R of G"; when checked, the character selection, world customizations, and new game start-up will include all of the features of Reign of Giants (including unlocked characters). Players can still play vanilla worlds by checking the checkbox labeled "DS", even in versions where Reign of Giants is bundled with the base game. If the Shipwrecked and/or Hamlet content is also downloaded, activation of this content is also done by checkbox in the 'New Game' menu, and only one of the checkboxes, Reign of Giants, Shipwrecked or Hamlet, may be checked for a new game. Version History Trivia * The logo for Reign of Giants is based on the four Giants - the top is a pair of antlers of the Deerclops, the left part is the mouth with fangs of the Bearger, the right part is the mouth of the Moose/Goose, and the bottom part is the feet and tail of the Dragonfly. * Bone Shards, Electrical Doodads and Pretty Parasols were first introduced in the this DLC. They were retroactively added to the base game during several respective Hamlet updates. Gallery de:Reign of Giants ru:Don't Starve DLC: Reign of Giants pl:Panowanie Gigantów (DLC) Category:Games Category:DLC Category:Content Category:Reign of Giants